Talk:War Begins!
Infobox image I'm going to start making this every time the new episode is released so we can all discuss on the most appropriate image for the infobox that everyone is in agreement with. If you have any suggested images, link them below :) --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :I see. But I think you should start this if the image doesn't fit the title and I have to agree with this. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:19, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::My opinion is that no image should be added to the infobox until the community has made the decision for it. No point having a revert war or certain users changing the image for no reason at all. --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes I agree with you. I don't like putting images that doesn't fit the article. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:23, May 10, 2012 (UTC) This suggestion makes sense. Especially with the fact that episodes will soon be featured on the homepage. The constant changing of which would look bad. In any other case, if an infobox image is placed there a discussion can take place about changing it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:50, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, no point having 3 different people randomly changing the picture without some sort discussion. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion I How about this? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Not bad, but it's really blurry when I look at it. What's everyone else's opinion ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, its really blurr --S@lil (T@lk) 13:32, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I know but it's my limit. If you want you can change it to a better quality. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know lol, I suspect your monitor has a max resolution of 1024x768 ? And the reason I'm asking for other people's opinion is if they think this is the best shot for use in the infobox. Once the decision is made, I'll find the 1080p version for use. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:33, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::The shot is good, it matches the title --S@lil (T@lk) 13:36, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes Speysider, I use 1024 x 768. But I think this image fits the title. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:40, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::We are all agreed that the image depiction from IndxcvNovelist is the one we'll be using on the infobox ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Implemented Indxcv's suggestion, but I think the Wiki is having a problem, as I've just clearly cropped out a black bar and the wiki refuses to update it. So please don't edit or remove the image as I know I took out the black bars. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) You people must realise by now that nothing can be seen in that image. They look like two ants being chased by a dust cloud.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :It depicts lots of people heading out to war. There isn't any other image that appears to fit the title. If you have a better alternative, please share it on this talkpage. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::It depicts... two ants running away from a dust cloud... Someone who comes here and happens across that won't be able to know what's happening there unless they enlarge the image and spot Gaara. More than the name of the episode is what the episode is focused on and that's the war between the two surprise attack divisions. Rather than uploading another image for the episode depictions use one that is already available. The title "War Begins" is meant for the battle between the two divisions, not the entire alliance. I don't know whether it's a case where you guys don't want to use the same image or whatever it is, bit as you said there aren't (m)any other alternatives.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Your last bit is completely right. Each episode article should use an image that hasn't been used elsewhere in a character article imo. If you want, I'll try and find a shot of Kankuro's division at a stalemate against Deidara's division. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Switch outs From this episode we still need decent shots for: * Omoi's Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading * This screenshot of Kabuto holding Anko * Whether or not this should be substituted for this or let alone. --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :If possible, I could get the Kabuto defeating Anko, but the only shot I've seen is extremely distant and doesn't show the entire scene as it should. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::You should also be able to use your Crunchyroll account and get a screenshot of Omoi's technique as the text is the issue for mine.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:40, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I can do that :) --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::This one can replace screenshot of Kabuto holding Anko, but Kabuto is not seen, only his snakes are. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 16:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Aye. Don't think we can escape that any more.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think this one is a better alternative as Kabuto is actually seen in this one xD [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 05:05, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. How about asking TU3? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 05:18, May 19, 2012 (UTC)